Sparkle
by acotede
Summary: One-Shot: Hak and Yona bump into each other bathing at the same time with no one around to stop the inevitable.


**A/N:** Just a warning, but technically this fic takes place in the canon timeline, so Hak and Yona are underage. It's a smut based on their "first time."

Yona sighed heavily, clothes in hand as she descended the dirt pathway to the gorge by their campsite. It was one of the most beautiful bathing areas she'd seen in her travels, and was set on using it as much as possible before she and Hak packed up and moved on to the next campsite.

The two were traveling alone as part of a reconnaissance mission while the Dragons and Yoon tended a nearby village, riddled with the injured and sick. Though she and Hak had traveled by themselves many times before, Yona's newly realized feelings were placing an unnecessary weight on the atmosphere. It was hard to look at Hak without her breath catching. It was hard to talk to him without feeling like he was seeing right through her. She did not realize how exposed love could make a person feel, above everything else.

Rich, untamed grass tickled her bare feet as she padded to the shoreline, framing the dark water with explosive greens. The sky was cloudless, the sun tainting everything with gold.

Despite the many horrors she had witnessed in her travels, she would never regret any of the scenery that had expanded her sense of the world and its beauty.

Letting her robe fall to the ground, Yona entered the cool water and sighed at its touch. Wading until it lapped at her chest, she reveled in the clean water, the rare chance to take such a calming bath.

This thought was quickly annihilated when she realized someone was swimming out of the mouth of the deeper part of the gorge; when the man stood, blood rushed to her face at the sight of his familiar locks, raven black from the water, and his chest, bare and gleaming in soft sunlight.

" _Hak!_ " Yona yelped, the end of his name muffled by bubbles that streamed from her mouth because she had ducked herself so quickly into the water. "Warrgh bluh yuhr broughing harh?!"

Hak turned to the noise and raised his eyebrows at the crop of red hair floating a few meters ahead of him, purple eyes eyeing him warily.

"Princess, you have impeccable timing, as always," he muttered, pink in his cheeks as he eyed her clothes on the shore, realizing their position. "As talented as I am, I cannot understand someone who is talking underwater."

Yona barely raised her lips above the surface. "What are you doing here?" She thought saying it a second time would allow the words to become more composed, but the sight of Hak's skin had the opposite effect on her. They came out strangled.

The collarbone that she eyed so often was now exposed in its entirety, prominent at his neck and blending with the breadth of his shoulders. The lapis she'd given him hung around his neck, and the idea that he never removed it, not even to bathe, made her hopeful. He was so much more muscled than she could have imagined, with a smooth chest and stomach she ached to touch. Despite this, his arms, as cut as they were, looked lithe and capable of the quick movements she'd seen him perform in fights. He had many scars, some pink and fresh, others white and faded. She was the reason for many of them. She thought about kissing every one.

Her blush deepened.

"You'll be surprised to hear this, but I do enjoy bathing on occasion." Hak tried to joke, but his voice seemed more hoarse than usual. The gorge was secluded with trees growing in close proximity, and the overwhelming fact of their isolation kept the atmosphere taut. Two people stood in front of one another, wanting to touch, yet feeling as if their desire was taboo.

"I didn't think you didn't bathe. I just didn't realize you'd be bathing _right now._ "

Despite her pounding heart and profuse shyness, Yona didn't dislike seeing Hak this way.

Hak loved Yona, and Yona loved Hak, but the two didn't want to rupture their current relationship with that love.

Because of those emotions, the gorge might as well have been boiling with want. The two looked at each other with measured stares.

"I was just leaving," Hak mumbled finally, beginning to wade through the water to the shore. Ripples moved from his skin towards Yona, and an irrational fear told her to avoid them, as if he could capture here with the sheer way the water stirred around him. In another situation, if either hadn't been so exposed, he could have joked some, could have turned the situation into something funny. As it was, if he saw an inch of Yona's skin, he would come undone. " _Don't peek_ ," he growled.

If Yona's travels had taught her anything, it was that she was _not_ the obedient girl she thought she was. Covering her eyes and turning sideways, she made her body say she wasn't looking, but peered through the cracks of her fingers anyway.

She definitely, definitely, should _not_ have done that.

Because Hak was a beautiful man, but she hadn't realized how beautiful and how much of a man until she had seen him bare.

Through her fingers, the sight of his calves, his thighs, and his… _ass_ ets, all usually covered in baggy clothes, took her breath away. His skin looked impossibly smooth, yet his movements were powered by strong muscle and strange curves she didn't think Hak could have. Warmth pooled in her stomach and she tingled at the sight, unable to tear her gaze away. Hak didn't look fragile, but he suddenly looked more human to her, more vulnerable without clothes. Sun sparkled off his skin and the droplets in his hair, pushed away from his forehead and tangled at his neck. As he leaned over to pick up his own clothes (how had she not seen his clothes?) she glimpsed a trail of soft black that began at his navel and disappeared between his thighs. The muscles at his abdomen cut into his hips, along the bone that seemed to strain against skin.

Yona felt swept up in a pleasure that she wanted to push against and simultaneously embrace. This was her childhood friend. Yet she could not think that way about him any longer.

 _He's beautiful,_ she thought in a whimper, her body reacting to the sight of him with warmth and aches and yearning. From his elbows to his toes, she wanted him back in the water with her so she could touch every part of him she didn't know. Without thinking, Yona took in a huge gasp of air and submerged herself.

The cool water helped, but Hak had been seared into her mind. She'd seen naked men before, many times in her travels, helping sick and injured soldiers, but the way she saw Hak could hardly be compared to their bodies.

She was on fire, tingling and moving jerkily, as if her body wasn't hers to control anymore.

Swimming to the bottom of the gorge, she grasped at the largest rock she could find so she wouldn't float to the surface. Maybe she could stay under the water until he was gone—she would give anything to be able to breathe down here, where all her senses were muddled, blurry light filtering through and nothing else, complete silence in her ears.

An enormous splash ruptured her peace. She let go of the rock, startled. A hand found her waist. She screamed bubbles, all of the air she'd been holding escaping her. Yona fought the person who was dragging her to the surface, to no avail.

The two bodies exploded to the surface, and her scream was cut off by her need to breathe.

"Princess! _Princess!_ " a familiar voice was yelling, shaking her, one hand around her waist, the other under her thighs.

"Hak," she coughed. It took her two seconds to realize he was still naked, to realize that he thought she'd been _drowning._

"I'm fine!" Yona protested, heat creeping everywhere, the image she'd seen earlier coming back, no matter how hard she willed it away. "I wasn't drowning."

"You scared me half to _death._ All I heard was a gasp, and then you were gone, under the water for more than a minute. What was I supposed to think?"

"You should have let me drown," Yona said, _and saved me from this mortification._ She looked up at Hak and saw that he was staring at her, becoming more aware of his hands on her bare skin, of his flushed face, the scowl in his brow.

His eyes trailed to her breasts and he swallowed, looking away. The column of his neck became prominent in the sun. _Of course he'd save me,_ she thought wryly. _Without even thinking of this outcome._

It became too much, not just what she had seen earlier, but everything he'd ever done for her, all of the tender emotions he'd shown her on the surface with them. This was the kind of moment you could either be embarrassed about forever, or use as an opportunity.

Just as he began to loosen his grip on her, Yona grabbed his face awkwardly and kissed him.

As it turns out, Hak was a very _weak_ man.

He succumbed to her touch immediately. Loose fingers became tight again and he leaned back into the water, submerging his chest and allowing Yona to turn towards him completely, her arms winding around his neck and her body pressing against him completely.

Hak sighed into her, the kisses slow and deep, kisses of new lovers who had loved each other for a long time. She wound her fingers in his hair automatically, marveling at how long she realized it was. His lips tasted sweet from the water and he slid his hands up and down her sides, then finding her back, marveling at the soft curve that it made. Despite his greed, Hak's hands were slow and shy. He gently pushed Yona away by the shoulders and she disentangled her hands from his hair. Their foreheads touched and Yona let her arms fall to his chest.

"If I had realized it was this easy to touch, you, I would have pretended to drown ages ago," she whispered. She was breathless.

"Princess," Hak said hoarsely. "This—"

"I want to," she said stubbornly. Her voice softened. "I've wanted to for a long time."

Hak looked at her eyes and his worry melted away. They were lidded with desire, her cheeks pink. He leaned in to meet her lips again.

He had also wanted, wanted, _wanted_ this for a long time. When her hands roamed his chest and brushed his nipples, it elicited a quiet groan that caused her to pull back from him.

"Did _I_ do that?" she asked.

Even at a moment like this, she was dense as ever.

"No, I think it was a fish passing between my legs," Hak replied dryly.

They'd drifted to the mouth of the gorge, just out of sight of the shore, still chest-deep in water. Yona had to keep her hands on Hak's shoulders if she wanted their faces to touch without treading water.

"Ha ha," she said, kissing the column of his neck with difficulty.

She realized what Hak would have to do to hold her upright in this position. She drew his hands slowly from her sides to the underside of her thighs, her knees squeezing his hips.

Hak's mouth went dry and he couldn't move. " _Princess,_ " he protested, but Yona was beyond the point of no return. She had a beautiful man in front of her, a man who was kissing her back in a way she couldn't have ever imagined. She cupped Hak's face and brought him to her lips, their kisses deepening. He was quite pliant to her wants. Hak's tongue traced her bottom lip and Yona shuddered, prompting him to smile into her mouth and part her lips with his tongue. She wasn't sure what to do with this boneless feeling, and Hak must have been feeling it too, because he sat on a rock that was underneath him. Straddling him, Yona felt his cock brush against her, and curiosity got the better of her. In the midst of their kissing, she wrapped her hand around it.

Hak moaned into her mouth, almost growling, his hands roaming now that he didn't need to support her—raking her sides, her back, a thumb brushing her nipple tenderly, fingers caressing her breasts in such a way that caused her to bite Hak's lip by accident.

He was unperturbed, kissing her wildly and cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples. She whimpered at the feeling of them stiffening under his deft fingers, the sensation making her forget that she was holding something she wanted to explore. She began moving her hand up and down Hak's shaft, and his response was immediate; he tried to bite back is moan, but it came louder than Yona expected—it spread heat throughout her body. The groans grew louder as she rubbed her thumb across his head, learning what Hak felt like—all of Hak—as he came undone under her fingers.

At this point, she was feeling neglected, pulsing with heat, but unsure of what to do with it. Hak's eyes traced her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. The sight of him, completely vulnerable and overtaken by her touch, made Yona want him to explore her. She brought his fingers from her breasts to the water underneath, to the place between her legs.

"Princess," he breathed, barely a whisper. He wasn't sure—after all this time, still considering her.

"Please," Yona whispered as she brought her lips to his again. This time, it was her tongue opening his mouth under hers.

With one hand at her hip, the other began rubbing a sensitive spot with his thumb. "Higher," she murmured, and Hak adjusted. The shiver that went through Yona made her arch her back in surprise. Hak circled her clit slowly and Yona's moans, which she'd intended to keep quiet, rose higher and higher in her throat.

Hak was curious, too. He slipped an index finger inside her.

She gripped his cock at the feeling, and he groaned. She stroked him as he slid his finger in and out of her.

 _This is… I'm supposed to fit in here?_ He thought briefly, absurdly, as he curled a finger, then two, around Yona as she arched with pleasure, barely able to keep a steady rhythm on his cock. She was tight and impossibly warm, slick with something that wasn't water. He brought his thumb back to her clit and his mouth to her right breast. She dug her nails into his scalp and tried to keep from moaning, with little success. The feeling of his tongue on her nipple was something she didn't think could make her so _crazy._ She touched her own nipples all the time. On purpose. By accident. But they didn't _ache_ or make her shudder like this. Hak moved his mouth to the left one, and this time he gently used his teeth. Yona gasped.

This was a Yona that Hak didn't know existed, and as she bit back the noises in her throat, Hak wished she would let them free. He was aching with pleasure, so hard it was that it was uncomfortable.

"I… want you," she murmured into his ear. "…Inside."

A wave of electricity flowed through him. Under any other circumstance, Yona would have felt embarrassed saying those words. All that mattered now was her taut body, feeling strangely needy, empty.

"Princess…" Hak said warily, leaving her chest to look at her face. They were both unraveling, and the look of desire on her face did not help him strengthen what little resolve he might have had left. _At all._

She brought her hand to his shoulder and began pulling herself towards him. His tip brushed warm skin and he realized what she was doing. He grabbed her hips to keep her at bay, but there was too much skin and warmth clouding his judgment. Their breathing was labored. Her breasts, glistening with water and sun, made Hak ache. Yona was more beautiful than he could have imagined, and she _wanted_ him. Right now. He could stare at her body for hours like one would marvel a painting.

"I want to. Do you not…?"

" _No,_ " Hak rasped, too much stimulating him. He couldn't think clearly.

"Then why…?"

"I don't… want it to be a mistake," he tried to reason.

"Okay," she said calmly. "It won't."

Yona steadied herself and positioned his cock, slowly sliding over him.

Breath left the both of them. Hak made a sound that was overshadowed by Yona's moan—she tried to cover her mouth with her hand.

Hak growled at that. He wanted to hear her, every noise she made. He put her hands on his shoulders and placed his own at her hips, his thumbs tracing circles in her sides as she adjusted.

"Are you?" he croaked, but Yona was becoming annoyed with his concern. She lowered herself even more, which shut Hak up immediately, his moans vibrating through his chest.

She was so warm and _tight_ that Hak's mind was going blank with white. If she moved and inch, he thought he might die of a heart attack like an old man.

She brought her lips to his and began moving up and down with the help of the rock that Hak was sitting on. Hak tried to use his hands to help guide her, but they were trembling. All of him was trembling. Yona's moans were not quiet or shy anymore; as she rode him, she poured all of her pleasure into his mouth. Hak wasn't any different, kissing her wildly, his lips sore, the groans that he was making paling in comparison to Yona's heat, the things she was making him feel. Their tongues danced with little composure, a jarring sensation building in the both of them that made it impossible to concentrate.

"Yona," he whispered into her ear, jagged and rough. Her hands knotted in his hair at the sound, pulling as she let herself sink over him completely.

They were lost. Hak was trying not to hurt her, but his body was telling him to do so many unbearable things—bite, claw, scream. Yona's pull on his scalp seemed to make him warmer, and when they moved faster, she bit his neck, a feeling that was strangely welcome.

To try and keep his own teeth away from her, Hak leaned his head against the wall of the gorge, thrusting, overwhelmed by heat, by the person who was making him feel that way. Yona put her hands on his shoulders, cried his name, saying overwhelming things like "deeper" and "faster," words that were barely audible among their moans.

"I'm—" Hak strained, buckling and gasping under her heat. He couldn't help himself; he reached for her back so he could dig his shaking hands into something.

" _Yes_ ," she moaned, relishing his nails digging into her shoulder blades, her gasps coming louder and faster, his own muffled by her shoulder, skin in his mouth, teeth scraping. As they climaxed, the water rippled from their bodies gently, and after they orgasmed, the quiet of the gorge enveloped them.

Hak leaned back against rock, chest heaving. Yona was so boneless that she couldn't do anything but rest her head against him, breathing heavily. He was still inside her, but he was so warm that she didn't want to re-adjust.

"I scratched you," Hak said mindlessly, tracing the red lines on her back. _Where did they go from here?_

"I bit you," she retorted.

"I also bit you," Hak reminded her.

"Barely."

"Is it really a contest?"

All the tension in the air from before was completely gone. Yona brushed her knuckles along the hair at Hak's abdomen and he swallowed.

"Have you… ever done that with other girls?" Yona asked shyly, still stroking the coarse hair at his navel. The thought of all the girls who fawned over him in every town they passed through crossed her mind.

"What?" Hak spluttered, sitting up suddenly. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her face. "Never. I've only ever… loved you."

Even after what they'd just done, it was still difficult to say. Sex and love were different.

Blood rushed to Yona's face. Not only did the words give her body a physical reaction, but she also could not doubt their sincerity. Hak's eyes looked so vulnerable, someone hoping, praying that their heart wouldn't get crushed.

Strangely, this happiness threatened to make her cry. She leaned back into his chest. "I love you," she whispered into his skin, feeling embarrassed, warm, and very pleased. The thought of his hopeful eyes made her heart swell.

"We're always doing everything backwards," Hak sighed. Yona looked at him and smiled at his pink cheeks and averted gaze. He looked happy. She began tracing her fingers over the scars on his chest, wishing that she had more hands to explore every part of Hak more fully. She suddenly wished they were out of the water, so she could see all of him more clearly. She wanted his hands in _her_ hair, his lips on her stomach—

"Princess," Hak strained, and she realized she had been squeezing unintentionally. Yona lifted from him and the warmth left her, cold water taking its place. They both shuddered.

"Are we lovers now?" she asked, fingering the lapis around his neck, the black leather cord contrasting from his skin.

"I am liking that idea more and more," Hak grinned, and if he'd still been inside her, he would have felt her abdomen tighten again. She'd always liked the way his crooked incisor gleamed when he smiled.

With a wicked grin on his face, he cupped her ass and squeezed, making her squeal.

" _Hak,_ " she protested, splashing him. The water surprised him and she dove under the surface to make her escape, the cold water surrounding her, but not erasing his touch. She sensed him following her, wrapping a hand around her ankle playfully. She succumbed and let him pull her to his arms again, resurfacing only to find his lips and kiss them, pushing his hair back from his forehead. _I'm never going to be able to stop touching you,_ she thought, fingering his ears and tracing his neck. He moved to kiss her jaw, her neck, to nip her collarbone.

The sun cast sparkles on the water, impossibly bright.


End file.
